When Earth Meets Heaven
by oyasumiQuincy
Summary: odd things happen...when earth meets heaven...
1. Rumors

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi!

Chapter 1: Rumors

"I'm coming!" Fuji Syusuke shouted as his sister, Yumiko, called him. _This day sure feels different. I wonder what's going to happen_, he thought.

"Do you want to ride with me to school?" she asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather walk. The weather seems very fine today," replied the young tensai cheerfully.

"Suit yourself then. Bye! See you later!" Her sister said before leaving.

The tennis tensai just smiled. He knew that his teammates were waiting for him at the gates of the academy. "_I better hurry, or else Eiji would get bouncy again._"

It was already 7:10 in the morning and five of the Seigaku regulars were waiting near the gates of the academy.

"Nya! Classes starts at 8 and Fuji isn't here yet!" Kikumaru Eiji told his teammates. He was starting to get bored from sitting for almost ten minutes.

"Hmmm…Fuji is late eh!" Our resident data expert, Sadaharu Inui started saying. "According to my data, there are lots of circumstances that can result to Fuji's lateness. 82 of that would be because he was stuck in traffic, 16 can be because he woke up late and---"

"Ohayo! Omatase itashimashita!" Fuji greeted them happily, "The weather was really fine so I decided to walk to school today."

"I didn't expect the last 2 to be because he walked to school today," Inui told the other Seigaku regulars. Fuji just smiled at the data expert, "_Same as ever,_" he thought.

"Hoi, hoi! You're finally here! I've been waiting to tell you a rumor!" Eiji bounced on him excitedly.

"A rumor eh! Is that a secret? You do know you shouldn't go around telling other people's secrets right?" Kawamura Takashi told Eiji.

"Taka-san, you know I'm not really into secrets, nya! What are secrets for if you couldn't tell others about them? And besides, it's not really a secret anymore since most kids in our class already know about it!"

"About what?" Fuji asked him.

"The new girl!" Eiji said in response. "Mmmm…Oishi, what's with the red face, eh? Do you know anything about this?"

_Darn that Eiji. Why does he have to say it aloud!_ Syuichiroh Oishi thought. "Well, it so happened that as I was gathering my things for my next class yesterday, the teachers were talking about that new girl that you were saying, and, from what I've heard, she's Momo's older sister. So, I guess the rumor that Eiji was talking about IS true."

"Momoshiro's sister?" Kunimitsu Tezuka said.

"Yeah. Momo's sister." Oishi confirmed.

"I didn't know that he has a sister. But anyway, we're about to find out soon, I guess." Fuji said in reply.

"How can you possibly say that, eh?" Kawamura asked him.

"'Coz Momo's coming, nya!" Eiji pointed out.

"Ohayo senpais!" Momoshiro Takeshi greeted them.

"Oi, oi, Momo! Is it true that you have a sister! Is it true that she's gonna go here in Seigaku?" Eiji asked him.

Momoshiro smiled at his senpais. He knew they were waiting for his answer, and he knew that they wanted it now. But, he wants to have fun. Clean fun. And so…

"Why are you smiling! Hey! Come back!" Momo heard them say as he started to approach the academy building. "Classes are about to start. I wouldn't want to be late for first period. Bye!" He answered them.

"MOMO!" Eiji whined.


	2. Momo's Living Nightmare Part1

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi!

Thanks for the reviews!...I'd be glad to accept more reviews!...arigato!

* * *

Chapter 2: Momo's Living Nightmare – Part1

Students were noisily chatting with each other when their teacher came in. "Okay, settle down. I've an important announcement to make. Starting today, you are going to have a new classmate. Momoshiro-san, please come in now!"

"Saa, Oishi was right." Fuji said.

"I told you there's a new girl in school!" Eiji energetically told his seatmate.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the new girl, well, almost everyone. She instantly caught the eye of everyone especially the two regulars.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! Watashi wa Momoshiro Takako! Hajimemashite!" The person who said this was a slightly tanned, 14-year old girl whose long black hair was flowing at her sides. Her amethyst orbs graced her almost perfect face, and her thin lips were formed into a beautiful smile. She definitely qualifies for the title "Resident Heartthrob" and she is no other than the sister of Momoshiro Takeshi.

Eiji Kikumaru stood and said, "Watashi wa Kikumaru Eiji! Doozo yoroshiku! Kare wa Fuji Syusuke!"

"Ogenki desuka! I'm also pleased to meet you Momoshiro-san!" Fuji said after Eiji sat down.

"You may sit at the vacant seat beside Fuji-san, Momoshiro-san." Their sensei advised.

"Arigato, sensei!" Takako replied.

As Takako was arranging her things, she was greeted by an ever-smiling Fuji.

"Hello there Fuji-san!"

"Hello, Momoshiro-san. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"I hope so too! If you don't mind, please call me Takako." Takako smiled at the young tensai. _Same here._

"Now that you mention it, call me Fuji. I'm not really comfortable when people call me Fuji-san!" Then he smiled at the pretty girl sitting behind him.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang… 

"Oi, Taka-chan! Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Eiji asked the new girl.

"Sure Eiji-kun! I'd be happy to!" Takako said.

Fuji approached the two and said, "I sure hope you two won't leave me behind." He then flashed one of his most beautiful smiles which resulted to some squealing and swooning girls.

"You sure have lots of fans, Fuji-kun." Takako teased, eliciting laughter from the two handsome guys.

* * *

As the three walked toward the tennis courts, they found out that Inui, Kaidoh, Ryoma, and Takako's brother were already there. 

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Eiji greeted them all.

"Nee-chan! What are you doing here!" Momo asked his sister.

"So…she really is YOUR sister." Inui said, "I've obtained a new data on you Momo."

"I'm here to eat lunch with Eiji-kun and Fuji-kun. What are YOU doing here my dear otouto?" Takako asked.

"For your information, I belong to the Seisgaku Male Tennis Club REGULARS, which would imply that I AM one of the chosen ones; that is, the best of OUR kind."

"YOU ARE! I didn't think that they would actually consider accepting YOU. I bet you didn't tell them that you NEVER won a single game against ME!" Takako said smugly.

"YOU play tennis!" Eiji gasped.

The regulars were flabbergasted at what they heard. They couldn't believe what they heard. Inui, as usual, was scribbling furiously at his notebook.

"Ahem…Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sadaharu Inui. Pleased to meet you. If you don't mind, can I ask a few more questions about your brother's weaknesses? It will surely provide more data regarding a new training program that I would devise for Momoshiro." Everyone could see the evil glint in his glasses.

"Inui-senpai!" Momo exclaimed indignantly. "How can you do this to me?"

"I'd be very glad to do so Inui-kun. Meet me after the last period. Also, if the other regulars would want to, they can also come and hear the things that I have to say." Takako winked at the regulars.

"Nee-chan! How can you---"

An evil grin crept up on Fuji Syusuke's face. "Why won't you loving siblings entertain us with a match? I believe Echizen-kun here has a spare racket in his bag. That way, Inui-kun can gather more data."

Ryoma smirked at the idea. _This is going to be fun_, he thought. "Konnichiwa, Momoshiro-senpai. I'm Echizen Ryoma. Here's my spare racket."

"Arigato, Echizen-kun. Please call me Takako-senpai so you won't confuse me with my brother." Takako gave him a smile that seemed to tell him, "Watch me kick my brother's ass!"

"This is going to be fun! Nya!" Eiji slapped Momo's back. "Good luck to you otouto-kun!"


	3. Momos Living Nightmare Part2

Chapter 3- Momo's Living Nightmare

Takako took Ryoma's racket and proceeded to the court. Momoshiro followed her, his face forming into a visible frown.

"Do I really have to do this?" Momo asked his Nee-chan. "You already know what's gonna happen."

"Yeah. I know YOU'RE going to lose to me no matter what happen. I'm only doing this for Inui-kun's data and Fuji-kun's entertainment. Hmm…my dear otouto, do you want me to give you a handicap?" Takako asked her brother.

"You don't have to. My superior skills are already enough to beat your lame shots."

"Nah, whatever you say. Here, serve the ball first. It may be your first and only point." Takako gave him a wicked smile. "Hey, Fuji-kun, Inui-kun, Eiji-kun, Echizen-kun, and Bandanna Boy! Watch, so you guys'll realize that making this blabbermouth a regular was a big mistake."

_She sure is an airhead! Now I know why Momo-senpai is like that._ Ryoma thought.

"Bandanna Boy!?!?!" Eiji repeated the very words of his classmate. "You called Kaidoh a Bandanna Boy!"

"Mmm…Kaidoh eh?! Gomen nasai Kaidoh-kun!" Takako smiled at the junior.

"Fhsssss…" Kaidoh said.

"Heads up! Eat my dust!" Momoshiro Takeshi served his best ball. _I can't lose this time. With my senpais, Kaidoh and Echizen around, I CAN"T lose this one._

"Not good enough! Is this what you call your best shot!?!" Takako teased his brother as she returned a powerful forehand.

"She IS powerful. Momo can't really return her shots effectively." Fuji said smiling.

"Hmmm…It IS strange. I've never seen a girl as powerful as her." Inui commented as he scribbled his observations in his notebook.

After about 15 minutes…

"Game and match, 1-0, Momoshiro Takako!" Fuji declared as the match ended with a 45-0 set. "You did a great job, Taka-chan! It's a shame that I can't play with you right now. Maybe later, if it's okay with you?"

"Mmm…I could say I enjoyed that match, although the results were obvious from the start. Play with you huh?! I don't know about that since I haven't seen you play." Takako replied.

"Mada, mada dane, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma said in a voice that extremely annoyed Momo.

"I wasn't really in the mood to play tennis you know!" Momo answered the freshman.

"Ryoma's right. You still have lots of things to learn before you could actually beat your Nee-chan." Kaidoh said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I'm really sorry about the results Momo, but I'm afraid you need to undergo a rigorous training in order to improve your tennis skills. I observed that you have a weak backhand and forehand smash compared to your sister. I guess I have to tell Tezuka about THAT one." Inui said.

"About what?" Eiji asked the data expert.

"Telling Tezuka that Momo here still needs to learn much, much more and that I'm considering asking Takako-san to be a trainer for the Seigaku Team, alongside me, of course."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Momo and Eiji gasped in chorus.

"Are you sure about that, Inui-senpai?!" Kaidoh asked him.

"Of course, Kaidoh. I AM SURE about that one." Inui confirmed. "I'm pretty sure that once Tezuka sees how great she plays, he'll agree with me. After all, I do design the training programs that suit everyone. I'm pretty confident about this one."

"Asking me to train your regular eh?! If I say yes, does that mean I'd get to use the boys' shower room?" Takako asked.

"If it means you are going to say yes, and if it's fine with you, then, yes, you will be allowed to use the boys' shower room." Tezuka suddenly said as he appeared, followed by his Vice-captain, Oishi.

"And who might you be? Appearing out of nowhere and deciding over such things; you must be the captain of this team. And you must be Syuichiroh Oishi! I've met you before. Still as good-looking as ever huh?" Takako answered.

Oishi's face reddened at what he heard. He saw Eiji smile at him. He knew what Eiji was thinking about. "Konnichiwa, Taka-chan. I'm glad you still remembered me, after the many months that have passed. About the good-looking part, thanks for the compliment, but I don't really think I'm what you can call good-looking, since that word definitely applies only to Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma, judging from the fact that lots of girls do fall head-over-heels for those guys."

Takako smiled at Oishi. She knew he was just being polite. From the way he said those things, she knew he is the ideal man of most girls in their school. "Konnichiwa, buchou! Watashi wa Momoshiro Takako, sister of Momoshiro Takeshi. I'm pleased to meet you!"

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Kunimitsu Tezuka. Hajimemashite."

"I guess that settles it. Welcome to the group, Taka-chan!"

"Thanks, Fuji-san!" Takako smilingly told the tennis tensai. She saw that Fuji gave him a familiar smile. _And whose smile can that be? It can't be true. The only person that smiled at me that way was **him**. How could Fuji-san remind me of **HIM**! No, this could not be happening to me!_

"Are you alright Taka-chan?! You seemed to have spaced out a bit." When Takako heard Eiji's familiar voice, she just smiled at the acrobat. _"I must be hallucinating. I know for a fact that I've forgotten about **him**. There's no way THAT could happen again,"_ she told herself. "Let's go Eiji-kun, Fuji-kun. Classes are about to start. Bye, Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-kun and Inui-kun! Bye, Kaidoh-san, Echizen-kun! Bye, otouto! See y'all guys later!"


	4. Takako's Secret: revealed

Chapter 4 – Takako's Secret: Revealed

"Okay regulars. Gather around!" Tezuka's voice was heard amidst all the noise in the court. "Others, gather all the balls." He then faced the Seigaku Regulars. "Okay, Inui! Tell them."

Inui fixed his glasses. Most of the regulars already knew what Inui was about to say. And Momo was the most disappointed among them.

"Since most of you already know about this, I would just like to inform the one person that was not present at yesterday's impromptu match that there would be a new member of the team. Allow me to introduce you, Kawamura Takashi to Momoshiro Takako."

As Inui said those words, Takako entered the court. She just came from the coach's office, and the lecture regarding the regulars' attitudes. She smiled and greeted everyone she recognized.

"Konnichiwa, Kawamura-san! Hajimemashite!" She said happily.

Kawamura blushed at the mere sight of her. He suddenly felt that she was nothing like her brother.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Momoshiro-san. I'm also pleased to meet you." He smiled at her shyly.

"Tee-hee…just call me Takako so you won't confuse me with my brother!"

"If you say so, Taka-chan. If that's the case, then please call me Takashi."

* * *

After a few minutes…

"Hey Taka-chan. I believe you promised that you're gonna play a game with me." Fuji Syusuke reminded her.

"Of course I didn't forget that, Fuji-kun!" Takako smiled at the tensai. _It's that smile again. Why is my heart beating like this?!_

"Are you alright Taka-chan?" Fuji asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just remembered something. Where are the others, Fuji-kun?"

"Well, it looks like we were left alone here. The others had their breaks and Ryuzaki-sensei called Tezuka to her office, so, practice wouldn't start until after about one and a half hour."

"One and a half hour?"

"Haha…I forgot to tell you. Since today's practice is not really formal, the breaks are longer than usual." Fuji smiled at her.

"Oh…so that's why."

"So, would you like to play an informal game with me?" Fuji opened his eyelids as he smiled at Takako. She saw that those lids revealed a pair of beautiful deep sea blue eyes that stared at her happily. _His eyes are very pretty, just like **his**. I can stare at them forever…_ She then returned an equally beautiful smile, the one that she rarely shows to anyone, except **_him_**. "Let's play," she told him.

After a few minutes of rallying, they eventually got tired and rested on a nearby bench…

"Taka-chan…can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm…what is it?"

"A-no…why is it that, sometimes, I feel like you're spacing out. Is there something wrong? Can you please tell me? I can't help but feel concerned."

She lowered her gaze to the ground. _I couldn't tell him…could I?_ She was quiet for some time, until Fuji broke into her thoughts.

"Taka-chan…it's okay if don't want to tell me. I understand. It isn't proper for me to just suddenly ask you such personal things, especially since we just met each other."

"Nah, it's fine with me. it's just that…" Takako said. _I should tell him so this feeling would stop._ "It's just that, you remind me of someone. You remind me of **_him_**."

"Him?!"

"Yeah. **_Him._** He was my first love. I was so young back then so I didn't think much of other things. But still, I learned how to love. He taught me how to love. He made me feel what it's like to be loved, yet, he broke my heart."

Fuji saw that she was holding back the tears in her eyes. He felt sad. _How could something like that happen to someone like her? How?!_ "Is that why you transferred to Seigaku?"

She nodded in response. "I want to forget **_him_**. I want to have a new life. I want to pick myself up again."

"May I know who he is?"

"I'm sure you know him. And I'm also sure that you wouldn't believe it."

"Who is it?"

"He is…"


	5. Twisted Events

Chapter 5- Twisted Events

"He is Kisarazu Atsushi of St. Rudolph."

"Atsushi-kun!?!"

"Yeah. Atsushi-kun. Your ears didn't fool you. It IS Atsushi-kun."

"So you're from St. Rudolph?!"

She nodded again.

_It's obvious that she can still feel the pain. When she said Atsushi-kun's name, her amethyst eyes seemed empty, as if she still needed him to complete her life_, Fuji thought. "You know…it is better if you won't hold back your tears. There's nothing wrong in letting them fall." He smiled and held her hand as he said those words.

"You're right." And with those words, she let her tears fall. She felt that he tightened his grip on her hand, and for the first time in years, she felt real happiness. _I felt as if my problems were lifted up. The warmth of his hands, the way his eyes looks at me, the way he smiles, I feel as if I could stay here with him forever._ She hugged him and muttered in his ears, "Thank you very much, Fuji-kun. I'll never forget this day. I'll never forget how much you helped me. Never."

Fuji smiled. He knew things won't be the same from this day on.

* * *

_Face the truth. You've seen it. They were hugging each other._

"But…there's no way that hug really meant something else. Maybe… it was just a friendly hug."

_You're too late. There's no way she'll like you. You were always shy around her, even from the first time you saw her in their house._

"I can't help it. I'm always lost for words every time she's around. Eiji noticed it too."

_Just give her up then._

"I can't."

_Give her up. She belongs to somebody else now._

"No. I can't."

_Give her up._

"NO! I can't! I won't!"

_You're a fool. Give her up._

"No. I won't, that's my resolve. I won't give her up. I wouldn't give her up that easy. I won't give her up, even if it means breaking somebody else's heart." Oishi told himself as he walked away from the bench where Fuji and Takako were seated. "I won't…Never."

* * *

"Oishi went home, nya?!" Eiji asked Ryuzaki Sumire after the sensei told them about Oishi's sudden disappearance. "That's strange. He didn't say anything about a need to go home early."

"He told me something about a plan that he needs to work on. He said that he urgently needs to go home and promised that he would do a whole week of shopping duty to make up for his absence today." Ryuzaki told the acrobat.

"Maybe he suddenly felt sick. Maybe he drank something strange during the break. Or he could've eaten something that made his stomach upset. There are lots of possible reasons as to why Oishi suddenly went home." Inui told himself while he was scribbling away in his notebook.

Takako arrived at the court. Everyone noticed that she was accompanied by Fuji. _"Maybe Oishi saw something that happened between Fuji-kun and Taka-chan. Maybe it made him really upset."_ Eiji told himself. He remembered seeing Oishi turn red every time Takako is around, especially when the beautiful girl speaks to his doubles partner. _"I'm pretty sure that during the times he gazed at her when she isn't looking…I'm sure they meant something. I better talk to him later."

* * *

_

Knock…knock…knock…

"I'm coming!" Oishi said as he heard three knocks from his bedroom door. He opened his door and was surpirised at who he saw.

"Oishi-kun! Are you alright? I got really worried when I learned that you left early from the practice. I thought you got sick or something." Takako said after she broke the embrace she gave Oishi as soon as he opened the door.

Eiji saw how red Oishi was when his partner was embraced by Takako. "Nya! I'm sorry about that Oishi! She really wanted to come with me when I said I was going to go and see you, saying that she's really worried."

"A-a-ano…I-I'm sorry for making you w-worry, T-Taka-chan and thank you for coming here Eiji. I wasn't really expecting any visitor's today. Come in, come in. Make yourselves comfortable." Eiji saw how red Oishi's face while he said those words. He also saw that the timid guy lowered his gaze to the ground, avoiding a pair of amethyst eyes that was looking at him with concern. "It's just that I suddenly remembered that I need to take care of some things, which is why I went home. Lucky for me Ryuzaki-sensei allowed me to go."

"It's fine with me, Oishi-kun. I just wanted to make sure that you're fine." Takako smiled at him. "If that's the case, then I should get going. I've got people waiting for me downstairs!" And, to Eiji and Oishi's surprise, Takako planted a small kiss on Oishi's red face. "Bye!"

"B-Bye," was all that Oishi could say. He was too stunned to speak.

"Bye Taka-chan! Take care of yourself!" Eiji told Takako as she opened the door. Then Eiji faced Oishi. They were alone in the room now, and he knew he can start interrogating his partner. "And now, let's proceed to more serious matters. I have some questions on my mind that you have to answer. First things first, what was that about?"

"What was about what?" A confused Oishi asked him in return.

"The red face…the stuttering…the lowered gazes when you're talking to her…the longing in your eyes whenever you see her…the jealousy on your face when she's with someone…and…the…kiss. What was that about? Tell me Oishi. Tell me. I need to know."

"T-those things…well…you know…"

"So it's true. You…"

"Yeah. It's true. I have."

"You have? Since when?"

"Since I first saw her."

"That was months ago."

"5 months to be exact."

"5 months?! You kept that secret for 5 months, and not once you tried to tell me. Why?"

"I was…afraid."

"Afraid?!"  
"Of what?!"

"Afraid that…"  
"That?!"

"I'm afraid that I'm not…"

"You're not sure?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid that someday I would realize that what I felt was not real. I'm afraid that I was just infatuated."

"And now, are you still…infatuated?"

Oishi looked down and became silent. Eiji immediately realized what the answer was.

"You're sure that you have fallen in love. And now you're ready to tell me about it."

Oishi nodded. _I was right. He DID fall in love,_ Eiji thought.

"When did you notice?" Oishi asked.

"Yesterday. When you mentioned what you heard the teachers said."

"Oh…did they notice?"

"I'm not really sure. They just noticed that your face was red when I pointed it out."

Oishi was silent again.

"You knew what I was thinking from the start right? You knew that I suspected something was going on." Eiji continued.

Oishi nodded again. "Please don't tell them"

"Sure. I won't. But…one last question. When will you tell her?"

"I'm not yet sure. But I will, before anyone else takes her away from me."

Eiji smiled. He knew that Oishi has already formed his resolve, and he knew that Oishi won't give up Takako that easily.


	6. Breakfast at a coffee shop

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Breakfast at a Coffee Shop 

"Ohayo!" Takako greeted her brother as she waked him up from his sweet slumber. "Wake up maggot! It's almost time for school!" She poked her brother continuously. Obviously, she enjoyed annoying her brother.

"Waa…It's only 5:00 in the morning! School doesn't even start until 8:00. Come on!" Momo groaned. "And stop poking me!"

Takako let out a laugh. She was feeling happy today, especially now that she has poured out her all her remaining feelings for Atsushi. _I'm sorry Atsushi, but I HAVE moved on…I know that._ She smiled at the thought. "Whatever you say, maggot! But I won't be coming back to wake you up again. Mom will be leaving in an hour, since her flight leaves at 6:00. I'll be going at around 6:30."

Those final words woke Momo up. "WHAT!?!?! And where are you going?!" he asked.

"Nowhere… I won't tell."

"Say it!"

"Nope…I don't want to." Takako stuck her tongue out. Momo was starting to get annoyed.

"And what would I being doing in school at such an early time?! I supposed you WON'T be going to school either." Her brother said those words as she chuckled. _This is fun. I wonder how long he'll in this fight. Last time, he lasted for about ten minutes._

"Hmmm…Let me see…Alright I'll tell you---"

"Finally, I kne---"

"---NOT!!" Takako ran happily toward the door as her brother stood up from his bed. _Now THAT made him get up!_ "Run, Momo! Run like the wind!" She laughed hard as she ran downstairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late Fuji-kun!" Takako panted as she practically ran from her house to the coffee shop near the park. "Momo gave me a hard time, although I did enjoy taunting him this morning." 

"Mmm…You enjoy taunting your brother that much do you?" Fuji smilingly asked her. "Now, now. Sit down, I'll order our breakfast."

"Arigato Fuji-kun. Bread and water is fine with me. I wouldn't really mind you know." Takako shyly said. She just met Fuji, and she knew better than ask him for an expensive breakfast, especially since she made him wait for almost 30 minutes. "A-no…Fuji-kun…"

"Huh? What is it Taka-san?"

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"This special meal. I haven't gone out on a meal with a friend ever since we broke up. I'm also sorry for making you wait. I'm really sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to go out with me anymore since I made you wait for so long."

"Ooh…It's alright Taka-san. I'm the one who should thank you for this. The only reason I went into this restaurant is you. I wanted to make you feel special as much as possible." Fuji smiled. "And there's nothing to be sorry about. First of all, it is natural for guys to wait for their date, even if she is late. Also, I wouldn't really mind spending much on a beautiful girl like you," Fuji added when he saw that the girl was about to apologize again.

_He called me his date. He called me beautiful. He wanted ME to feel special._ Takako blushed at the thought. Luckily, their food came so she didn't have to reply to what Fuji told her. She just smiled. _I just wish…

* * *

_

"Where did you say you wanted to go?" Eiji asked Momo as the younger student dragged his senpai away toward the park.

"To the park, Eiji-senpai. We're going after my sister. I knew she was going to meet someone, and I need to know who that someone is." Momo answered his senpai.

"But what does it have to do with me?" Eiji questioned him.

"You will need to go with me. Every man needs an accomplice, you know that."

Eiji was starting to get confused. "I still don't get it. Why---"

He was stopped by Momo, who led him to a bush nearby. He saw that Takako was going out of a coffee shop, and with her was a _boy_…

A _smiling _boy…

A _handsome _and smiling boy…

A _tall_, handsome and smiling boy…

A tall, handsome and smiling boy _who was holding her hand_…

A tall, handsome and smiling boy who was holding her hand and _is a Seigaku regular_.

He knew Oishi wouldn't like this scene as Takako was happily walking with Fuji whose hand was clasped around the girl's hand.

"So he's the one that she met with." Eiji heard Momo, who was beside him. He forgot that Momo was also there. _Good thing I didn't exclaim out loud, or Momo would've known about Oishi's secret._ Everybody knows that Kikumaru Eiji was not sworn to a secret's loyalty, but this case is different. It was his partner's secret. IT WAS OISHI'S. _No one could make me spill his secret. NO ONE. _Eiji ran away from Momoshiro. He needed to get away…fast.

* * *

"You're so funny Fuji-kun!" Takako was laughing as Fuji continued reminiscing about his childhood with his dear brother, Yuuta. 

"I'm glad you find my stories interesting Taka-chan. Yuuta gets annoyed every time I make him remember those instances."

"Brothers are all like that. They easily forget how much their older siblings care about them." She started to get sad at what she said.

"Oh…Might you be referring to Momo-kun? Fuji asked the girl. It was evident that she suddenly got sad as she reminisced at the thought.

"Yeah. Ever since he entered Junior High, he never wanted to talk to me again, especially in public. He said it was shaming him. I never thought that speaking to an older sibling was a shameful thing to do."

"Maybe it was because you beat him at almost anything. Maybe it's because…he feels inferior." Fuji knew he was speaking from experience. Yuuta was like that to him. "Maybe he doesn't want to be compared…to you."

Silence enveloped the two. Both were pondering on each other's thoughts. Both knew they were in the same positions. Both had the same problem.

"Younger brothers…they're like a good tennis opponent. No matter how many hard balls they give you, they still manage to make you smile after a good match," was all that Takako could say.

"So that's why you keep taunting your brother." Fuji teased her.

Takako didn't reply. Instead, she let out a small smile. _Maybe, that's why._ "Just maybe…" she whispered so soft, that only she could've heard it.

Unknown to the two, they were closely being followed a figure. Glints were obvious in his eyes. _This means war Fuji. WAR, I say…_he thought.


	7. Memories

disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Memories

_I didn't think that she could…move on that fast._ He wanted to throw the flowers that he was holding. _These things…they mean nothing now. She's happy…with him…but I couldn't take it._ Kisarazu Atsushi looked at the flowers and chocolates in his hands. He felt mixed emotions. He wanted to go there and claim his girl, to embrace her – feel her warmth, smell her hair, see her smile. But he could not, for she wasn't his – not any more. _She isn't mine anymore, and I feel stupid for letting her go._ He felt warm tears flowing down his cheeks. He was crying, and he felt stupid.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Baka, stop crying." He heard his manager's voice behind him. "I said stop it. If you still love her, let her know that you want her back." Mizuki told Atsushi. "After playing Mr. Secret Admirer, come back to St. Rudolph immediately, I want to talk to you," and with those words, Mizuki left a stunned Atsushi behind.

"_Stop crying. If you still love her, let her know that you want her back,"_ Mizuki's words rang in Atsushi's mind._ I KNOW I want you back. I just know…_ Atsushi walked away from that spot where he spotted the girl of his dreams and his teammate's brother. _…and I want to make sure that you also know that.

* * *

_

Ding…dong…

"Momo! See who's on at the door!" Takako ordered her brother.

"Alright, alright!" Momo walked toward the door. He opened it and saw no one. _Hmm…that's strange, the doorbell must be defective. Hey, what's that…?_ "Oi, sister! There's a gift for you here! It's from – WHAT!?! It's from no one!"

"Huh?! What the heck are you talking about? Let me see MY package." Takako took her gift from her brother. "Hey, for a long time in years, you're right! It is from no one." _I wonder who left this here. The handwriting looked so familiar,_ she added in her thoughts.

"Ooh…some blind guy likes my sister!" Momo teased his sister. "I wonder what that love potion you made that guy drink was. He seems to really like you, judging from the fact that he knows what chocolates you love and what flower you like," he said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"For YOUR information Mr. Nosy Maggot, I did not make any guy drink a love potion." Takako replied sarcastically. _But Momo's right…he does know I like milk chocolates and white flowers. Who could he be? Aside from Atsushi, no one else knows that I love these things, _Takako told herself. _It could not be him…no…that's very impossible. He wouldn't do such thing…especially not today…_

Takako clearly recalled what happened that day; it was the 15th day of September, a very fine day indeed.

-----Flashback-----

"Hey Atsushi-kun!" Takako called after her best friend. "Wait up! I wanted to tell you something." Takako smiled at her friend.

"A-no…what is it, Taka-chan?" Atsushi faced Takako. His face was reddish for he has liked this girl ever since they were in Elementary, and last June, before the school year for their freshman year ended, he confessed his love for this girl. "I'm listening." He gave the girl a friendly smile.

Takako blushed in front of Atsushi. She was going to answer to his confession. She waited for so long, and this time, she was ready. "A-no…Atsushi-kun…could I walk with you?"

"Sure! I'd be very happy to do so."

_How could he smile like that…he looks so…handsome, _Takako thought.

As they were walking down the streets…

"A-no…Atsushi-kun…why are you so silent?" Takako asked the boy that was walking beside her. She wanted to know why he was so quiet ever since the classes began.

"Nothing really. It's just that, I've been thinking about something lately." Atsushi said. "I've been thinking about lately. A-no…Taka-chan," he stopped walking; "I love you…very much. I'd do anything for you. I want you to know…I love you!"

Takako was surprised at what she heard, and then she smiled. "Atsushi-kun," Takako walked nearer to the boy, "I've been waiting for this time to tell you this…I love you too," she whispered in his ear.

-----End of Flashback-----

_That timing was perfect…I could still feel his embrace…I could still hear his breath in my neck…I could still see his smile…I could still feel his hand in mine. That time, we were at the coast, and the sun was about to fade away. I could still remember those lovely orange colors dancing in the waters…I could still feel his lips against mine…and it was…perfect._ Takako wanted to cry as she remembered those times. _Control yourself Momoshiro Takako. He would never do that…not now…the 15th of September…_

Unknown to Takako, a man was walking down their street towards the bus station. _That's not the end of it…yet, _the man thought.


	8. Gifts and Curses

sorry for the delay!!...' sure hope you'd still review!!..' arigato!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis!'

* * *

Chapter 8 – Gifts and Curses

"Taka-chan! Taka-chan!" Eiji ran toward the beautiful girl who was walking happily along the corridors of the school. "Taka-chan! Wait up!"

The beautiful girl turned around and saw a panting Eiji. "Hmm…Eiji-kun…What are you running for? Classes won't start until 8 in the morning."

"Nya, Taka-chan! Didn't you see? There's a package in your chair!" Eiji told the girl. Takako tried to absorb what Eiji told her.

"A package? I'm really sorry Eiji-kun. But I don't recall seeing a package early this morning."

"Well, there's one now. Fuji was the one who pointed it out to me."

"Ooh…Fuji-kun, eh?" Takako clearly imagined her seatmate, Fuji Syusuke holding up a package in his hands while smiling sadistically. She also imagined the tall tennis tensai teasing her nonstop about that package.

It's been more than 2 months since she first met her two best buddies in class, Fuji Syusuke, her seatmate and a Seigaku regular, and Kikumaru Eiji, another Seigaku regular. It's also been more than 2 months since she entered Seigaku and she's been receiving packages at home almost everyday. But it was the first time that she received it at school! _This person who's been giving me packages gets more and more aggressive as days pass by,_ she thought.

"Are you sure it's for me?" Takako asked her friend.

"Absolutely! Unless there's another Momoshiro Takako in our class!" Eiji answered her. Takako realized that there's no other way out this situation. "Oh well, I guess I need to go check out the package." She added, hoping that the surprises would end there.

* * *

"Did she get it?" Syuichiroh Oishi asked his doubles partner.

"Yup! But she didn't look too excited. She said something about receiving gifts almost everyday since she entered Seigaku. She also said that she's not too happy about it, nya! It was bothering her, that's what she said." Eiji answered him. Oishi was surprised at what he heard. He didn't think that Takako would have that much suitors. He knew that she was pretty and all, but to receive gifts almost everyday!? "Is that even legal?!" Oishi surprisingly asked Eiji. His partner just shrugged. "I didn't think that the competition was this worse."

"Nya, that's alright Oishi! I'll be ready to help you anytime! Cheer up!" Eiji smiled at Oishi. The vice-captain just returned a smile. He couldn't believe what Eiji just told him. He just couldn't. _She's a new girl, yet she's so popular among the guys_, he thought.

* * *

Takako was greeted by a smiling Fuji in the classroom. It was almost time for the Christmas Ball and she was stressed out by guys who constantly ask her to be their date. This morning, she just received a package. "_To the most beautiful girl in school…will you be my date for the Christmas Ball? Constantly Thinking of You, Moon,_" it read. _Who could this Moon person be_, she asked herself.

"So, got a date for the dance?" Fuji asked her. She was surprised by this question. _Did Fuji-kun really think that I want those I'm-so-in-love-with-you-'coz-I'm-in-desperate-for-a-date guys to be my date?_ She thought.

"Nah, I'm waiting for this certain someone to ask me out, but I don't think he would do so." Takako replied.

"Hn…you are? Who could that person be?" Fuji asked her.

"Fuji-kun, I wouldn't tell you, no matter what happens," Takako replied, _because I'm not yet sure of my feelings towards you._

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to," she replied.

Fuji gave her a pleading smile. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist. But to his surprise, Takako shook her head.

"No, I won't! Make me say it…hehe!" Takako stuck her tongue out. "If you think your puppy smile would work this time, you're wrong."

They were both laughing when Eiji entered the room.

"Why are you two laughing, nya?" Eiji asked them.

"Well, Fuji-kun here tried to use his charms on me. He wanted to know who my dream date is," Takako replied.

"Who is it, nya?" Eiji asked again.

Takako just stuck her tongue out. She wouldn't tell them, not yet. "Time will just tell you who he is, that is, if there is enough time. I just hope he asks me."


	9. Mending of a Broken Heart Part1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Mending of a Broken Heart – Part 1

It was Saturday morning, hours before the Christmas Ball, and Fuji Syusuke was still in his room. He could hear his brother, Yuuta, next door, frantically searching for a lost sock. _He has really grown up. Hn…what am I saying!? I should be minding my own business, even just this once. How could I set a good example for my brother when I can't even ask the girl I like on a real date._

A picture of Takako flashed in his mind. _Sigh…she's so…perfect. I can't imagine myself dancing with her, let alone spending one of the most romantic nights of the year with her…alone._ He remembered the times they spent together when they played tennis and during that day when they first played. He remembered that day when she showed him that smile. It was also during that day when he first held her in his arms. He also remembered that day when they first went to school together. They ate breakfast together, and she looked so beautiful when she apologized for her tardiness. _She treated me so casually. Still, I wanted more. I want her warm smile to be mine. I want her eyes to look only at me. I want to hold her in my arms. I want her near me always. I want…her._ Fuji looked at the mirror. He remembered Takako's words when he asked her if she has a date. _"Nah, I'm waiting for this certain someone to ask me out, but I don't think he would do so."_ Her words pierced his heart; it was like arrows struck him. _A certain someone…_these words echoed in his head. _What if this guy didn't ask him out? Maybe…she's still free for tonight._

Just as he was about to give Takako a call, Yuuta knocked in his room. "Hey, Kikumaru-kun is on the phone. He says it's urgent."

"Okay. Arigato." Fuji replied.

"Whatever." This was all what Yuuta said. But that, Fuji didn't mind. What bugged his mind, is that Eiji called, and it was urgent. _Maybe he got into trouble again. Or maybe he lost his trousers for tonight. Or maybe he was turned down by his date. I wonder who he asked for the dance._

"Eiji. What is it?"

"Fuji!! It's Takako! She said she didn't want to come to the dance!"

"She…what!?!"

"Well, she didn't exactly say that. But when I called her, it was Momo who answered the phone. When I asked him for Taka-chan, he said that she didn't want to come down. He said she was just crying in her room and didn't want to go to the dance!"

"Did he say why?"

"No. He just said that he tried so many times to convince her to come to the dance. But she just won't give in. After Momo hung up, I immediately called you."

"Okay Eiji. Arigato. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Just do something about it Fuji. Bye!"

"Bye!"

His mind was racing after he put the phone down. He was shocked. _She was just crying in her room…that's what Eiji said. Why?! Who did this to her?!_ He can't stand knowing that her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were stained by tears. He had to call her.

* * *

"Nee-chan!! Nee-chan!! Open up!" It was already three in the afternoon, but his sister still won't come out of her room. He just got a call from Eiji-sempai, and he told him about his sister's state. Obviously, he wasn't very happy about it either. He said he's going to call Fuji. _Fuji-sempai, eh?! He knew they were best friends and all, but what I needed now is a help to make his sister come out, not a tennis tensai that gives out freaky smiles_. "Nee-chan!! Open up! Talk to me about it! I'm tired–dead tired of being worried about you!" Momoshiro Takeshi gathered up his courage to say those words. He just can't stand hearing his sister cry. She was the most important woman in his life, next to his mom. She took care of him every time their parents left, which was often. She was his inspiration, even though she annoyed him sometimes. He trained hard in tennis for her. He wanted her to be happy, and be proud of him. He wanted to make sure that nobody would break her heart again, especially after her relationship with that Kisarazu Atsushi–guy. Right now, he wanted to strangle whoever that person is that made her sister cry, even if it costs him his life. "Nee-chan!! Open this door right now and tell me what's happening to you!"

Just as he said those words, the door opened, and before he could say anything, his sister hugged him tightly. "Gomen! Gomen nasai…I didn't mean to make you worry," she said. He was touched by her words, so he also hugged her. "I just wanted to make sure your evening isn't ruined," she continued. He didn't say anything at first. "It feels good to be embraced by a nee-chan. But I think it feels better if she told me why she cried, and promises me to never cry again." She smiled after he said those words. _This is how much I treasure you, nee-chan._ Takako wiped her tears and told her brother to come in her room so she could tell him why.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I cried because the guy I liked didn't ask me to the dance."

"That's the reason?! So I was worried sick because you were crying for that!?! Nee-chan! There are lots of guys around! You don't need to force yourself to a guy like that!"

"No. It's not like that. He's different. He's special to me, and I thought I was to him too. But I was wrong to think that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…"

"In love?" Momo finished the sentence for her sister. To his surprise, his sister nodded. He looked at her eyes, they were full of sadness, with a little tinge of hope. _Those eyes never lie…_he thought.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't know. I thought he was going to ask me. I thought he liked me too. I thought I was special to him."

"But you were not?"

"I think so."

"That's not true."

"Huh?"

"What you said is not true. I know you're special to him too, he's just too afraid to admit it."

"I hope you're right."

"Nee-chan…who is…that…guy?"

Tears streamed down Takako's cheeks, which hurt Momo. He just couldn't stand it.

"A-no…sigh…you wouldn't believe it…but it's Fuji…"

"F-Fuji-sempai?"

She nodded. Momo didn't say anything. He hugged her again, and then Momo smiled at her. She knew that her brother was just trying to cheer her up. But she was so heart broken that time, and it was not easy to discard her feelings for Fuji.


	10. Mending of a Broken Heart Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Mending of a Broken Heart – Part 2

"F-Fuji-sempai?"

Momo couldn't believe it. His sister must be joking, or his ears may be clogged. Fuji-sempai couldn't have possibly done that, _I mean, not HIM_, he thought. _Yeah, he maybe freaky at times with his smiles and all, but he couldn't possibly hurt nee-chan, after all, they ARE best friends!_

"A-no...nee-chan…are you sure?"

She nodded. "Hai…" she said.

Momo lowered his gaze. Mixed emotions ran through him. He was confused. _Should I be sad? Angry? What should I do?! Rather, should I do something?

* * *

_

Rrrriiiinnnggg….

_That's the third time I called. Why isn't she picking up?_ Fuji's mind was boggled. He was very worried about Takako. _Maybe the guy she liked dumped her. Maybe, she got turned down._ Fuji smiled at this thought, but he scolded himself. _Aaargh…I shouldn't think like that…_

For the fourth time, he picked up the phone, but dialed a different number. _I'll try Eiji, maybe he can help.

* * *

"Oishi! Are you listening!?" Eiji screamed at the phone. He decided to call Oishi and tell him about Takako's dilemma, but he wasn't listening._

"H-hai…Gomen, Eiji…" Oishi was worried, sad and frustrated. He remembered that incident again, and it happened three days ago.

_----Flashback----_

"Taka-chan! Wait up!" Oishi called after Takako. Practice ended, and he just saw Takako nearing the school gates. _I'm going to tell her now. I'm going to confess my love for her…before it's too late,_ Oishi told himself.

"What is it, Oishi-kun?" Takako asked. She just received a phone call from an old acquaintance, and she was about to meet him, when Oishi called her.

"A-no…Taka-chan…uh…I-I…just…wanted…to…know…if…" Oishi was having difficulty talking, and it was easily spotted by Takako.

"Oishi-kun, daijobu desuka?" Takako asked. Seigaku's Boys' Tennis Club was like her second family, and there's no way she's going to let something bad happen.

_Come on, say it…_Oishi mentally scolded himself. "A-no, Taka-chan…" Oishi took a deep breathe. Concern was already evident in Takako's amethyst orbs, but she didn't say anything. "Doyouhaveadateforthedance?"

"Eh? I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that, Oishi-kun?" Oishi said everything in one breathing, and Takako didn't understand anything.

"Ah, gomen, Taka-chan!" Oishi felt a little relaxed now. All he has to do is repeat what he said before. "What I mean to say is that, well, can you be my date for the dance? That is, if you're still, how do I say this...um...dateless."

"Oh…is that so…e-to…Oishi-kun…I'm really sorry about this, but, I've already set out my heart for someone, and I was hoping that he would take me to the dance." Takako felt shy saying that, so she lowered her gaze to the ground.

Oishi was disappointed, but he kept his hopes up. _At least I was able to ask her…_he told himself. "So, you already have a date eh. Well, is it okay if Moon asks you for even one dance?"

Takako was surprised. She didn't expect that Oishi was Moon, but she just smiled. "Actually, I'm not one of those girls who really HAS a date. My "someone" hasn't asked me out yet, but I hope he does sooner or later. If he does, then we can dance at the ball. But if he doesn't, I don't really know."

"Ah…okay…I sure hope he doesn't disappoint you. Ja!" Oishi gave her an encouraging smile, which Takako returned. _Boy, is that guy lucky,_ Oishi thought.

"See you later too, Oishi-kun!" And with a wave and a smile, Takako left Oishi.

----_End of Flashback_----

"Oi! Oishi!! Listen to me, nya!" Eiji yelled again. He was worried about his partner. He was spacing out ever since he told him about what happened.

"Gomen, Eiji…it's just that…well…do you know why Takako didn't want to go to the dance?" Oishi asked Eiji.

"You really aren't listening…I already told you! Momo didn't say anything about it." Eiji was starting to get annoyed. He needed to make Oishi listen.

"Eiji…It's because…" And Oishi told him about his and Takako's conversation.


	11. Mending of a Broken Heart Part3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis!

* * *

Chapter 11 – Mending of a Broken Heart – Part 3

"O-Oishi, are you sure?" Kikumaru Eiji couldn't believe what his doubles partner just told him. Takako, the girl of Oishi's dreams, turned his partner for someone, and apparently, this someone let her down. He remembered the times that Oishi would spend more than usual just to find the perfect gift for Takako. He remembered the times that he, himself, would sneak these gifts into Takako's things when she isn't looking. He also remembered those times when he would follow Takako to find out where she would go when Oishi was worried about her. He remembered the time when he saw Takako with Fuji, and how he told himself that Oishi should not and would never know about it.

"Oishi, I'm sorry..." Eiji told his partner. _But, I think I know who broke Taka-chan's heart…_Eiji told himself.

"Ie…daijobu…you have nothing to do with this. I should be the one to for your forgiveness, after all, I was the one who got you into this mess." Grief was evident in Oishi's voice, and this made Eiji sadder. Part of him wanted to tell Oishi about Fuji's date with Takako, part of him wanted to deliver his partner from added sorrow.

"Oishi…" was all Eiji could say.

"Well, Eiji, jane." Oishi hung up the phone. He didn't even wait to hear what Eiji has to say. He was so sad. _Now my one dance with the girl I love, my only chance to be with her, is ruined, because of someone._ Oishi felt like giving up, but it wasn't his nature to do so. He wanted to go to Takako and comfort her, but he didn't. _There are times when you should just stay on the sides and watch how things go. I don't want to mess things up more. I know this is something personal, and I don't want to meddle with personal things. I'll just have to let her know then that I'm always right by her side, no matter what._ Oishi went to his room with a smile on his face, and started getting ready for the dance. But before everything else, he picked up his phone and sent a message.

* * *

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg……

"Huh?" Eiji has taken no more than a few steps when the phone rang. _Who could this be? _"Ho-hoi!"

"Eiji, I wanted to know how Takako's doing. Have you checked on her again?" It was Fuji. After trying to contact Takako thrice, with all his attempts in vain, he called Eiji, hoping that he has some news about her.

"Fuji, I thought you called her."

"I tried three times, but she isn't answering. It seems that her phone is nowhere near her."

"Oh, is that so? I haven't contacted her either. But Momo-chan says he's going to talk to his sister."

"That's great news. I just hope he succeeds. Well, good-bye now, Eiji."

"Okay, bye!"

_He hasn't called her. I wonder how she's doing…what if…_

Momo left his sister in her room. _I hope someone would make her change her mind, _he told himself. As he was walking toward his room, he noticed that his sister's phone was on the corridor table, and it was blinking. _Why did she leave her phone here…oh well, I'll just have to return this to her.

* * *

_

_Fuji…I never thought you could break someone's heart so easily…_Takako was lying down on her bed. She was thinking about her conversation with her brother. _He didn't want to believe it. Maybe, because it was Fuji involved. Sigh, he's still a kid._

Knock…knock…knock…

"Nee-chan, open the door." _Huh? What is it now?_ Takako, confused, got up to open the door.

"What is it?" She asked her brother.

"Your phone." Momo held up the phone. "You left it at the corridor. I think someone sent you something."

_Oh…it's that…I forgot about that…_Takako remembered that she left her phone at the table after breakfast. "Arigato, Takeshi." Takako closed the door at a confused Momo. Then she looked at the phone. _Huh? Three missed calls? And, it's from…Fuji. Why? Oh, and there's one message from Oishi. "I'll be waiting for you at the dance floor. Don't fail me now. Jane!" it says. Oishi…he'll be waiting for me. Should I tell him? Ie, he probably knows by now that I won't be coming. But, it would be impolite if I stood up on him. What should I do…

* * *

_

Fuji hung up the phone. He just talked with someone involved with Takako, _rather, he used to be. I hope he'll be able to help._ _He's the one who knows Takako more than I do, being in a relationship with her for almost two years._

_

* * *

_

"Moshi-moshi."

"Mizuki-san. It's Takako."

"Taka-chan?!"

"Mizuki-san, I need to talk to you about Atsushi."

"Atsushi-kun? Hmf…sure. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes."

"H-hai…"


	12. Mending of a Broken Heart Part4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis!

A/N: for this chapter…well…dunno…just to avoid confusion…please take note of the following…

Ne – means the "narrator" (that would be me…) is the one speaking in "normal mode"

**Ne **or _Ne_ – stands for an emphasized word/s, the later is used in normal mode, the latter in flashback

"Ne" – means the character/s of the story is/are speaking in "normal mode"

_Ne_ – sands for the character's/s' thought/s in "normal mode" or it may also mean that the narrator is speaking in a flashback

"_Ne"_ – stands for the character's/s' dialogues in a flashback

"_**Ne"**_ – stands for the character's/s' thoughts in a flashback

also…this chappie's longer than the previous ones...i think...and…you'd see sort of the angry/disgusted/disappointed side of Mizuki in this chappie…and a dumb/shallow/lame Atsushi…you'll learn about Atsushi and Taka's past…enjoy…and please review…p arigato..

* * *

Chapter 12 – Mending of a Broken Heart – Part 4

"T-Takeshi!?!" Momo was surprised. His sister didn't call him "maggot". _Heh, she's changed, eh? Sisters, you just can't understand them._ Momo left the door with a smile. Thanks to Fuji-sempai, his sister has changed.

When his sister closed the door, Momo smiled inwardly. _This year was surely interesting,_ he thought as he hummed his way toward his room.

* * *

Mizuki just got a call from an old friend. _Hmf…Momoshiro Takako…what could your problem now be?_ He recalled his little talk with one of his doubles' player a few months ago.

_---Start of Flashback---_

"_Baka, stop crying. I said stop it. If you still love her, let her know that you want her back. After playing Mr. Secret Admirer, come back to St. Rudolph immediately, I want to talk to you."_

"_Hai."_

_Mizuki went to the nearby benches and sat down. He felt tired. __**I was supposed to scout for promising players. Baka Mizuki! You're not only team coach/manager, now you're Dr. Love too! Baka, baka, baka! Sigh…but I can't just leave him like that. That'll distract him from playing his best. Argh! Stupid love!**__ Mizuki thought. He was busy scouting for players __and__ minding one of his players._

_Kisarazu Atsushi sat down next to him. Mizuki surveyed his player's current profile. Atsushi was a good player, not as good as his twin, but better than most junior high students. Surely, he __is__ a valuable player!_

"_Hai, Mizuki-chan? Why do you want to talk?"_

"_Why were you crying?"_

_Atsushi was surprised at the question. He didn't expect it to come out…this…early. He still hadn't prepared his answer, therefore, the only thing to do was to lower his gaze…and he made sure it __was__ low._

"_Snap out of your silent reverie and answer me." Admittedly, Mizuki is good at game scenarios, not with love scenarios. He needed to think of something to make Atsushi spill the beans._

_Atsushi's eyes were starting to water, __**oh come! Just what I needed! More tears**__, he thought._

"_Don't tell me you're gonna cry again." Mizuki made his voice as stern as possible, as if warning Atsushi to mess with him. __**Dammit, this boy's tougher to crack than I thought. **__"__Boys__ from St. Rudolph __don't__ cry, Atsushi-kun. No, we don't," he added._

"_Ne, Mizuki-chan, have you ever felt as if…one minute, you have everything…the next minute you have nothing…and you lost anything, or perhaps, even, everything important to you, all because you felt insecure?"_

_Mizuki was silent. He didn't want to bother Atsushi, especially now that he has started spilling the beans. __**Maybe I should try using the 'boy's from St. Rudolph don't cry' more often on my teammates so I can get some valuable information about them, just in case I need some materials for blackmailing them**__, he mentally added in his "internal notebook"._

"_No…but it must be really terrible, huh?" He answered Atsushi, since he didn't want to sound impolite; after all, __he__ was the one who wanted __him__ to talk._

"_Yeah, more terrible than losing a straight love-match against a non-seeded school or having a favorite racket replaced because it was destroyed during a match. Imagine losing someone you didn't know was your life, only to know that you can't have that someone back because…" Atsushi trailed off. He was starting to get hurt, and it was all __HIS, Kisarazu Atsushi's,__ fault._

"_Because…?" Mizuki wanted him to continue, no matter what happens._

"_Because…because you learned that that someone… already belongs to…someone else." Mizuki noticed that Atsushi had a hard time saying the last five words. Then there was silence._

"_Is this about Taka-chan?" Atsushi nodded. __**Thought so**__, Mizuki mentally said. "You know," he continued, "when you two got together, I was, honestly, a bit jealous. I've admired her ever since we were in elementary, almost every one did. At first, I never saw you as a threat. I thought you wouldn't be interested in her, and she wouldn't be in you. I thought that all you wanted was to focus on becoming stronger, and well, beat your twin badly, to say the least. But when you came into the picture and stole the spotlight, I felt insecure. I really wanted to return you to Chiba, back to you hometown, back to your twin; but the captain didn't want me to. That's why I became insecure. I didn't want to develop your talent, that's why I kept you at doubles. I had this resolve to do anything to win her, even step at people in the process, but obviously, I failed."_

_The St. Rudolph manager paused for a short time. Atsushi couldn't believe what he was hearing. __**So it was true. The reason why he kept me at doubles is to hold me back, so that I would go unnoticed. Good thing there's that thing called karma**__, he thought._

_Mizuki continued what he was saying. "I heard that you two were happy together, rather, __used__ to be happy together. I told myself, 'at least she was happy', even though I was hurting. There were times that I would plot things out such as getting you injured and sending you to a hospital far away from here, but I never did those; because what was important is that __she is happy__, even if it isn't with me. That's why I __never__ intended to forgive you when you hurt her. I __never__ forgave you when you made her switch schools. Never did I want to, not until she practically __begged__ me to."_

_This time Atsushi was really surprised. __**She begged for my forgiveness, huh? What a great way to repay her fool**__, he told himself. "How could she…even after what I did to her…even Ryou wouldn't do that, I bet…" was all he could say. He was struck dumb at the idea of having someone to beg for his sake, let alone that that someone __used to be his girlfriend__, and that she was the one whom he hurt very much._

"_She loves you. It's as simple as that."_

"_I thought that I wasn't good enough for her, that's why I broke up with her. I thought that if I focus on my tennis first, someday I'd be good enough for her, and that even if we break up, she'd still take me, because I was already good enough."_

"_Che, that's so dumb…so lame…so…so…shallow!" Mizuki was disgusted, and he didn't even try hiding it in his voice. "She loved you for who you were. She's so happy when she talks about you. Haven't you noticed how her eyes would sparkle every time you're around? Her eyes are full of joy when she mentions how you smiled at her, greeted her, how you carried her bag, or even how you just glanced at her! Man, that girl was head-over-heels for you, and you didn't even notice! How could you be so shallow!"_

"_I felt insecure. With all these good players around…"  
_

"_She doesn't care about those damn players! All she cared about is you! She's really worried when a match comes and you'd get injured and she wouldn't be there! She's worried that you might get out the court and be hospitalized! Can't you see, she doesn't care about a single damn player except you! How could you think so lowly of her?"_

_pain was evident in Atsushi's eyes. "I realized that. I realized that she was my tennis…but I was late…too late. I realized that when she switched schools, I lost my interest in my games. She was the one I played for, all my matches were for her, but she was gone. She made me strong…rather…she made me…the strong and determined Atsushi I was before was her doing. She was my love…my life…but now, I couldn't even think of her without a single tear escaping from my eyes."_

_Mizuki patted Atsushi's back. He need not say anything else. "She belongs to somebody else now. At least make her happy by showing that you really never left her, that she's still the one who owns you, your heart, soul and everything in your life. Show her that she's you're life, and that you'd always be by her side, even if she's with someone else." Atsushi smiled, he didn't know how to thank his manager. "Come," Mizuki continued, "let's go to school for real this time."_

_Atsushi stood up and looked at Mizuki's retreating back. He then took a deep bow, and with a loud voice, said, "Arigato gozaimasu, Mizuki Hajime desu!" Mizuki stopped, smiled to himself and waved his hand. From that day on, respect for each other was something each of them had, and all this was thanks to a girl named Momoshiro Takako._

* * *

A/N: well…that's chapter 12…and as you can see…the story will still be continued. I'm planning to end the story anytime soon, maybe after four or five more chapters, including the epilogue. Not sure if this' goin' to have a happy ending, but who knows…hehe…anyway…thanks for your time…and please…do review…arigato…

Spoilers next time…hopefully...p


	13. Here Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis! (though I wish I do…especially Fu-chan and Aiba-cchi!!evil laugh)

Anyway…Chapter 13…it's the continuation of Mizuki's meeting with Takako…well…basically that's it…I think…haha…p

* * *

Chapter 13 – Here Without You

"A-no…Mizuki-kun…" Takako was seated beside her old pal. So many questions were running in her head, and she doesn't know what to ask first. All that she knows is that all her questions are about Atsushi, and her past relationship with him. "I wanted to know if…"

"Taka-chan…he loves you. He told me."

"But why? I…Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?"

"No. **He** wasn't good enough…that's what he thought."

"I don't understand. He just told me that he needed to find himself. How can he think like that? I didn't do anything to make him feel inferior, did I? Why? How?" Takako was really, really, **really** depressed. She couldn't believe that the reason why Atsushi broke up with her was…so…

"D-did you tell him how much I…love him?"

"Yes, but I was too late. I tried to tell him before, but he didn't want to talk about you and your past relationship with him. That's why he thought you have moved on when he saw you with Fuji. After the incident at the coffee shop, that's when he finally listened to me. He was crying when I saw him."

"What did he say?"

"He felt terrible. He said something about regretting what he did, something about wanting to get you back, but you seemed to belong to someone else now. And well, he thought that the **someone else** that you belong to now isn't someone that he should mess with."

Takako was speechless. Her feelings were starting to build up on her. She…she doesn't know what to feel…she **doesn't want** to feel right that time. She felt…lost. She wanted to disappear in space – drift into a land only Kami-sama knows, where problems were non-existent. She felt as if her whole world collapsed, more like destroyed. She was stunned.

Mizuki saw all those changes in her expression, and he felt sorry for Takako. "I think you better cry, Taka-chan. It'll help." Mizuki hugged his friend. He wanted to get angry, but he couldn't. He knew Atsushi's side, and he understood his feelings pretty well. But he didn't want to see Takako depressed. He wanted to comfort her, do anything, just to see her cry and let her feelings out.

"Now where have I heard that line before? Haha…" Takako let out a strained laugh and a fake smile as she rememberd the time when Fuji once told her the very words she just heard from Mizuki. "Mizuki-kun, if you were in my place…what would you do?"

"Let's see…perhaps, if I were not as nice as you are - which is very probable - I'd strangle Atsushi or slowly torture him to death after I learn the reason why he broke up with me. Needed to find his self huh? Che! Inferiority my ass."

"You're so cruel Mizuki-kun. I think you need not do such things."

"Well, you do need an outlet for your feelings. Look, you don't have to bottle them all up and keep them. That won't help. If you're angry, show it. If you're sad, cry. If you're depressed, shout, trash things, destroy anything. Just don't keep everything in here." Mizuki pointed to his heart. Takako's eyes began to water. He hugged her again, this time, she didn't let go.

"Mizuki-kun…" Takako began to sob. "I've been crying all day. I don't know what to do. I think that I love Fuji, but I think I just love him because he reminds me of Atsushi. I'm afraid of telling him. I'm afraid of showing my feelings, afraid that I'll get hurt again, that he'll reject me. I'm afraid that someday, I'll regret everything that I've done if I confess my love for him. I'm so confused."

"Afraid? Don't be, or else you'll end up like Atsushi and hurt yourself more."

"But Mizuki-kun…what if he rejects me?"

"Don't think like that. You sound like Atsushi when you say those kinds of things. There's this one lesson that I learned when I loved a person once…that it's better to love and get rejected, than give up and not love at all. Now, tell me again, do you love Fuji?"

"Love…how can I know that I love someone?"

"There's no definite answer to that question. Actually, the answer to that varies from person to person. Only you can answer that."

"It varies, huh? Funny, since it's not everyday I hear those words from you."

"I know. I'm amazed at myself. I never thought I'd say those words."

Mizuki and Takako stared at the children playing across them. Takako smiled. She really appreciate it that her Mizuki-kun is trying to cheer her up. _Those children, they look so happy, as if they have no problems to think about. I envy them_, Takako thought.

It was Mizuki who broke the silence. "So, do you love Fuji?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Why do you fancy repeating my words Mizuki-kun? And yes, I think so."

"Well, Taka-chan. There's a distinct line that separates the words 'think' and 'know'. When you 'think' that something is there or you 'think' that something exists, you're not sure if it really does. But when you say that you 'know' something, you're sure that it **does** exists, it's just a matter of time and decision whether you'll share with the whole world that thing you 'know'."

"Hn…" Takako took the time to think about what Mizuki said. _He's got a point_, she agreed in her mind. Takako then had a realization. "Ne, Mizuki-kun. I know the answer to your question."

"What is it?"

"I do. I love him. I love Fuji. And it's not because he reminds me of Atsushi, but because I see things in him that I never saw in Atsushi. The way he treated me, I felt special. When I was in the relationship with Atsushi, it seemed one-way. I'm the only one who really loved Atsushi the way that I should love him. I felt obliged that I should do those things because I was his girlfriend. But with Fuji, it's different. I loved him because I wanted to. I loved him because I just love him."

Mizuki smiled. He seemed satisfied with her answer. _Playing Dr. love wasn't a bad idea after all_, he thought, while curling his locks.

* * *

Whew…up next…Fuji recalls his conversation with Atsushi… 


	14. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

This chappie features the song Fuji and Atsushi's conversation…

* * *

Chapter 14 – Waiting

It's been the fifth time that Fuji called someone that day, and his ears are starting to yelp in pain. But he can't do anything. He wanted to know why Takako doesn't want to go to the dance. He'd be there, and so will be Eiji. They won't let her feel lonely or sad or anything depressing, they'd be her date or dates, whichever of the two. Sure, they'll tease her once in a while about her not having a date, but that's just to lift up the tension, they wouldn't really mean to make her cry.

"Moshi moshi." Finally! Somebody answered the line! For the last couple of minutes, Fuji was beginning to think that directories were unreliable, but he was wrong.

"Can I speak with Kisarazu-kun?"

"Kisarazu Ryou speaking, who is it?"

"Aa…Ryou-kun, may I speak with your brother, Atsushi-kun? This is Fuji Syuusuke speaking."

"Wait, I'll call him."

"Arigato."

Fuji waited on the other end of the line. He needed to talk to Atsushi to understand Takako better.

"Atsushi-desu."

"Atsushi-kun…Fuji Syuusuke speaking here."

"Yeah, I know. Ryou told me. What is it?"

"Well, I want to ask something from you."

"What is it?"

"Can you please enlighten me? I can't seem to understand her. And I figured that you might be able to help, being her past boyfriend. You see, we have a school dance this evening, and well, Takako suddenly didn't want to go. I figured that she might be depressed because her dream date didn't ask her, but I'm not sure, because that reason seemed too shallow, I guess."

"Oh, too shallow huh?" Atsushi remembered his conversation with Mizuki. "Well, I won't say anything else, but, well, Takako, she had been hurt before, and I'm sure you're aware of that. She's disheartened because she thought **you** rejected her, since it looks like you **didn't** ask her to be **your date** for the dance. I'm **sure** you're conscious of the fact that she likes, no, more of she loves you, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"…You're kidding…right?"

"Huh?"

Atsushi **couldn't** believe the guy. He, Fuji Syuusuke – the tensai – didn't realize how Takako was restraining herself from doing somersaults whenever he smiles at her. Atsushi couldn't believe how…how…Fuji Syuusuke can be so…dense!

"You don't really know?! Are you sure? Takako's heart practically flips a hundred times in air whenever you talk to her, and you didn't even notice?!"

"Oh, really? Uh, I don't know what to say."

"Kami-sama! Honestly, I think **you should** talk to her. If you really want to understand her, talk to her, and well, tell her how you feel about, uh, her."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Uh, okay. So that's it. Bye. And, gambatte."

"Hai. Arigato. Bye."

Fuji hung up the phone. Takako felt the same way toward her, and he **didn't** even realize it! He felt stupid, **and** dense. He **needed** to talk to her.

* * *

"Hai."

"Oi, somebody's waiting for you here."

Takako was puzzzled at what her brother was teling her. He called her that afternoon, saying that someone was waiting for her back home.

"Huh?"

"Just come back here. Someone's waiting for you."

"Uh, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

_Who could be waiting for me? It's the middle of the afternoon. Who…could it be?_ Takako hurried home. She wanted to make sure if her assumption was correct.

When she reached home, she quickly opened the door and removed her shoes. A quick "Tadaima", then she went to the living room. She was surprised and happy when she saw Fuji, dressed in his suit, waiting for her. But she didn't want Fuji to notice that, so, she changed her smile into a quizzical look.

"Oh, it's you. What brings you here?" Takako didn't mean that in an offensive way, but she didn't want Fuji to think that she absolutely, totally wanted him there.

Fuji smiled at her. Then said, "Why aren't you dressed yet? I wouldn't want my date looking like that, do I?"

"Huh? Your date?"

"What? Is there anything wrong with dating your best friend?"

"Uh, no. But I didn't know that…you…me…dates."

"Aa…gomen…I forgot…uh…here goes…" Fuji walked toward Takako, and then kneeled in front of her. Takako was shocked. "F-Fuji-kun…wha-what are you doing?"

"Taka-chan…" Fuji held out a long, thin package and gave it to Takako. "I'm sorry for being this late, but…" Takako opened the package. Inside it was a silver bracelet with diamond charms. Takako's eyes widened! Surely, that bracelet must've cost a fortune!

"Momoshiro Takako, will you **please** be my date for the Christmas Ball?" Takako couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming? Hours ago, she was crying her heart out because she thought that the guy she loved didn't take notice of her. But now, she wasn't even sure how to react. Once again, she was speechless.

Fuji looked at her with his aqua blue eyes. She touched his face, smiled at him and said, "Let me get dressed first, then we can go to the dance." Fuji's face brightened. It was a dream come true for him! He stood up and held Takako's hand. She looked at him, and he saw that there were no more sadness in her amethyst eyes. He couldn't take it any more, he pulled Takako into a hug and whispered into her ears, "You don't know how happy I am." Takako smiled and let herself be consumed by Fuji's warm embrace. _You don't know how happy I am too, Fuji-kun_, she whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N: aww…that was so sweet… well, it's almost over…with the epilogue as the last chappie…hope you like it…

Please review… arigato..!!


	15. Epilogue: The Finest Pearl Ever Made

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis!

A/N: This is the final chapter!! Thanks for all the support…hope y'all liked it and that you'd still review... arigato gozaimasu!!

I suggest that you read this chappie with the song "Before I Let You Go" by Freestyle or "Only One" by Yellowcard playing as background song...or any sentimental song that you can think of…so that you'll be able to feel the chapter more...i think…Also…you might notice that Fuji's a bit…OOC…in his thoughts here. Anyways, this is Fuji we're talking about…so…you can't really say what's going on in his sadistically pretty mind…well, except…sadism…and Yuuta…hehe...p so…here goes…longest chappie…ever made by me…

* * *

Epilogue: The Finest Pearl Ever Made

It's been ten years since Fuji Syuusuke last saw and went to Seigaku. He's a world-renowned photographer-billiards player now, but he still has a soft spot for this school-especially the rooftop-even if he didn't have the time to visit it or even ask about whatever happened to it.

The last time he was here, as he recalled, was during his junior high school graduation. It was a special day for him because it was the day when he had his first and only girlfriend. Back then, he was really happy, and thought of nothing but him and Takako. That's why he never understood why things changed a few years after.

The rooftop was a special place to him because it was where he would spend his time doing nothing, and it was where significant things in his life would happen. As he touched the fences that surrounded him, he felt memories flooding back to him. When looked around, he saw familiar places and scenes, and he felt rushed off his feet seeing them again. It was as if the past wanted him to recall things he thought he had long forgotten.

_This place was where Tezuka first told me that he was going to leave for Germany. It was where Yuuta told me that he was leaving for St. Rudolph. It was where Ryoma saw Momo sulking by the pond when the latter was dropped from the Regulars. It was where Tezuka cleared Ryoma's mind when the young player didn't know what to do with the US Open and the Nationals. It was where Takako and I danced away the night during the Christmas ball. It was where Takako, Eiji and I spend some of our lunches and breaks doing nothing. This place was where Takako and I became a couple. This place was where we shared our first intimate kiss as a couple_, he thought. Fuji touched his lips. He was crying, and he didn't want to stop. The thoughts were too much for him to handle. He remembered the time when Takako didn't want to go to the ball. He remembered the time when Atsushi finally let go of Takako. He remembered the time when Atsushi gave him his blessings and asked him to take care of the Takako. _Atsushi, I…gomenasai…I failed you…_

---Start of flashback---

It was a beautiful day. Fuji Syuusuke was sitting on a bench near the park entrance and was reading the note that was left on his work table that morning. He was also constantly looking around and checking on his watch. He was supposed to meet his fiancée, Momoshiro Takako fifteen minutes ago, that's what the note said, but she wasn't there yet. _It said something about her wanting to show me something. I wonder what it is_, he thought.

As he was about to take the chance to shoot some pictures with his camera, a black cat suddenly leapt out from the bushes nearby. When Fuji saw this, he felt nervous. He took out his phone and dialed Takako's number. He was starting to get worried when she wasn't picking up, until…

"Moshi moshi."

"Ta-chan, whew! I was starting to get worried when you weren't picking up."

"Yuu-chan, gomen gomen. The bus I was riding on stopped at a gasoline station to have its tank refilled. Well, the driver asked us to refrain from using our phones while we're there so I wasn't able to pick up the phone. Anyway, why did you call?"

"Like I said, I was starting to get worried. You're almost twenty minutes late. At first I didn't really mind waiting for you, after all, I have a book to occupy me. But then a black cat leapt out from the bushes, and you know what the elders say, black cats are bad omens. So I called to check if anything happened to you. I mean, people that are about to get married are accident-prone, right? But now that I hear your voice, I'm relieved."

"Haha! You're so superstitious, Yuu-chan. Nothing will happen to me. I can take care of myself. And if I were you, I'd also stop bugging Yuuta-kun. You know how he gets irritated when you keep pestering him with your calls for silly reasons. Yuu-chan, you're brother is perfectly fine, I tell you. Nothing's going to happen to any of us, I can feel it."

"Saa…I hope you're right. So, what was that you wanted to show me?"

"I won't tell, you'd see it any way. It's something that I worked on really hard. And I wanted to give it to you. I'm looking at it right now, and well, I'm really proud of it."

"Ooh…hurry up on getting here then. I wanted to see it more because you're proud of it."

"Really? Haha! I'm almost there, don't worry. I thought of showing it Yuuta-kun first before showing it to you, but I couldn't contact him. But I don't think he'd appreciate it as much as you do any way. Haha! Also, I thought of giving it as your birthday present. But something in me wanted to give it to you in advance, just in case."

"Just in case? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Anyway, just forget about it."

"Okay."

"Ne, Yuu-chan, I'm almost there. I'm going to hang up now, okay?"

"Okay, see you soon. I love you!"

"Right. See ya'! I love you very much! Remember that, okay? Mwah!"

"Okay, don't worry, I will. Mwah!"

Takako hung up the phone, and so did Fuji. He felt relieved that he was able to hear his fiancée's voice, but he also felt disturbed by her last words. _Just in case…what does that mean?_

He was busy thinking of what those words meant when he heard a loud, familiar cry. His heart thumped fast, he knew who owned that voice! He left his camera on the park bench and ran towards the park gate. He was petrified with what he saw! **His** fiancée, **his** Takako, was lying on the road, covered with her own blood, clutching something rolled in scented paper, dead! _No…this can't be true_, he thought. Fuji forced his feet to walk toward her body. He was shaking from head to foot, crying like he hadn't cried before. He heard somebody shout for help, he wasn't sure. People were starting to surround the body of his ladylove, some calling for the police, some calling for an ambulance, others, he didn't know. He didn't really care about them, as long as they didn't touch **his** Takako, whatever they did was fine.

When he reached Takako's body, he touched her beautiful face. It felt so cold, so lifeless. More tears ran down his cheek. He picked her up, and hugged her. He didn't know that the conversation they just had would be their last. He didn't know, and he felt bad not knowing it.

He stayed like that for minutes-kneeling down, hugging Takako, crying-until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw two police officers standing behind him, asking him if he can be questioned. He reluctantly followed them, he didn't want to leave Takako, not now, but he still followed them, wanting to ask them a few questions himself.

When they reached a police car nearby, he saw that few other people were also being questioned. He looked around and surveyed the place, he saw many bystanders, people he ignored a while ago. _Hmmm…there are too many people…wonder who should I ask first…_his gaze focused on a little boy sitting in one of the police cars. _He could be a good start…little kids don't lie…I think…and besides, he's seems staggered, so to say_, he added to his thought.

The police officer in front of him coughed. "A-no, sumimasen, but could you please pay attention?" He asked, or as Fuji noted, demanded. Fuji turned to him, not wanting to be impolite, and murmured an apology. The police officers asked him the basics of the most basic of questions, things such as his name, age, where he lives, what he does for a living, etc. They also asked him where did he come from and what was his relation to Takako. They also asked him what he was doing before, during and after the crime occurred. He answered all these, but he can't help notice the way the officers referred to his ladylove.

The officers called her "the victim", and honestly, every time those words were mentioned, Fuji winced a little, maybe because he was used to calling her "my fiancée", "my Takako", "my Ta-chan", "Ta-chan" or just plain "Takako". Sometimes, they would even secretly (and privately) call each other "Anata". He can't help but be disturbed by the fact that the officers didn't refer to her even by her surname, not once. He wanted to strangle the officers for lack of respect, but restrained himself.

Anyway, his thought went back to the police officers, since Fuji knew that the officer might "get mad" if he didn't pay attention, and he knew better than annoying people with guns…and little patience! He listened, partly, to what the officers said. They said something about reckless drivers, unused pedestrians, or some things like those – he didn't really care. He wanted to know what happened, and _I'm going to ask these disrespectful bastards, I mean, officers right here and now_, he told himself. With that, he coughed to get their attention, and their conversation went something like this…

"I r'lly hate 'em, those kin's of driv'rs. They drive r'lly fast an' sha'ply take a tu'n in'a corn'r. Kami-sama knows what'll happen next. Las'ime sumtin' like this happen'd a busload of people were dead. This time, t'was a young girl-" his rave was cut because of Fuji's so-called "cough". "Huh…?"

"Sumimasen…"

"What?" The other officer asked the tensai. Whilst the other officer was rambling nonsensical things, this other one was busy with his doughnuts. _How could he possibly eat in a time like this!? In front of all these probably hungry people…and with all due respect, in front of a dead body! Oh come on…_Fuji thought. Speaking of dead bodies, Fuji turned to look at Takako's body. She was already put in a somewhat stretcher-looking thing. _At least they're treating her properly, unlike these two…gluttonous garrulous bastards_, he thought. His sadistic streaks were starting to get to him as he thought of ways to strangle those people who tried, no, even just thought of doing anything that might disgrace his dead Takako's dignity. _For kami-sama's sake! She's dead! At least treat her with all the respect that she's due to receive!_

He looked at the officers again. They seemed to have gone back to what they were doing before he interrupted them, Fuji noticed. "Can you tell me what **exactly **happened?" The officers gave him a puzzled look. "I mean, can you tell me what caused her death?"

The officers looked at each briefly. Then the doughnut-eating officer spoke up. "Well, according to witnesses, the girl unloaded at the bus stop in front of the park. Unfortunately for her, the wind blew the package she was holding, and at the same time the traffic lights signaled green. As she bent to get her package, an over-speeding truck hit her, which caused her sudden death."

Fuji was dumbstruck with what he heard. _She was hit-dead…by a truck…because of a package…a package?…what…package?_ His thoughts finally remembered that thing that Takako was holding. "Uh…by the package…do you mean the rolled paper that she was holding?"

"Yeah. In fact, we have it here with us. You're her fiancé, right? Maybe you can keep it, together with this engagement ring, perhaps, that she was wearing. Here you go." The officer that was raving nonsense before handed him the package and the ring. He mumbled a thank you and walked away. He's going to head home and change his clothes. Then he can go check out Takako's body, after studying the rolled paper. He looked at the paper in his hand. Blood was smothered in some parts of it, though it did not penetrate to the other side of the paper. He thought of what Takako told him in their last conversation. _I want to show you something…_her voiced echoed in his head. He wanted to cry, but he can't. It wouldn't be like him.

When he reached his condominium, he quickly changed into his clothes. He settled into one of his "multi-million yen sofas" – the phrase coined by Takako herself, Fuji recalled – and reached for the rolled paper from his coffee table. He opened it, partially ripping the scented paper, partially unrolling it. He wasn't sure what to expect, all that's currently running in his mind was that this package, the package that he was holding, cost the life of his ladylove. As his hands trembled, a solitary tear escaped from his eyes. Fuji chuckled because he wasn't being himself. When he unwrapped the scented paper, he recognized the "package" to be a rolled painting canvass. As he unrolled the canvass, a small paper fell out. Fuji read it, another tear rolled down his cheek. The note, handwritten by Takako, read…

_Yuu-chan,_

_Hello!_

_Well, since you're already reading this, most probably we're not together, physically, anymore now. Probably, you're in your house now, lazing in your studio, admiring yourself or your photographs or just sitting down in one of your multi-million yen sofas._

_Also, most probably, you read this note first before looking at what's on the painting canvass. So, I still won't tell you. I just want to tell you that I worked hard on this thing._

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you a story first…about this "thing". At first, I intended to make Yuuta-kun give this to you as a birthday gift, but then, my "inner self" made me give it to you personally. That's why you have it now. Just think of it as an early birthday gift, anata. Haha…I still need to get used to that kind of calling. Well, that's it…but wait, there's more! I wanted to make this note longer…so here goes…_

_A few days ago, I was listening to a song on the radio…and it's called "Hanging By a Moment"…and well, I remembered you..haha…funny, huh? The song goes like this…_

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I'm quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I'm quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

_Not that I'm really "hanging by a moment with you", but more of "I'm falling ever more in love with you" and " letting go of all the thing's I've known". Do you know the song "My World"? It goes like this…"You make me high…you make me real…you make me cry…now you know the way I feel…love is all around you…your universe is full…but in my world…there is only you…" I also wanted to tell you that…any way…that's all…haha…bet the letter's too long…I'm gonna end it here…see 'ya…Mwah!_

_Lots and lots and lots of love and forever yours,_

_Momoshiro Takako_

_PS_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really love you…ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT!!! Mwah Mwah Mwah!! x_

Tears were rolling down Fuji's cheeks by the time he finished reading the note. _See 'ya_, it said. _See you too…Taka…you don't know how much I wanted too…_Fuji looked at the song lyrics. _Desperate for changing…I'm chasing after you_…Fuji screamed in desperation. He wanted to cry, yell, trash his room, do anything…just to make her…come back.

He stood up, sat down, stood up again, walked around, and kicked anything that got into his way. He didn't know what to do. He's restless, depressed, angry, anything that might describe his current state. He desperately, desperately wanted to be with her. But what could he do? Perhaps kill himself? No, he couldn't do that. Takako wouldn't like it.

He went into his kitchen, opened the refrigerator and drank some bottled water. When he finished the content of the bottled water, he crushed it and threw it at the nearby can. After closing the refrigerator door, he noticed the pictures that were pasted on it. It was their pictures, taken by some of their friends. He looked at one picture to the other. He saw how happy the two of them were, big smiles and all. One picture showed him sitting on a cooler box, holding up a big fish while Takako hugged him from behind. The other showed an amused Takako while he carried her, "after wedding-style". The other one showed a laughing Takako while he was standing beside her in a "mini zoo". He remembered that day. It was his birthday and Takako decided to give him a surprise treat by taking him too a mini-zoo, with all the other former Seigaku regulars. There was one time that she managed to persuade the stoic Tezuka to pose in front of the camera, with one bird on either side of his shoulder and another one on his head. That was one forgettable birthday indeed, _and it's all thanks to her_, he thought. He then focused on the next picture, probably the most special of all. It showed him and Takako, sitting inside a train, sleeping. Some friend of theirs probably took it, he wasn't sure. And he was grateful for that friend, because it now showed him how grateful he is for being Takako's fiancé.

After his internalization in the kitchen, he sat back at the sofa again. He noticed how awry the living room had gone, but he didn't care, not yet. He has the package to think about first. When he finally unrolled the canvass, he was awed by what he saw.

It was a painting of one of those pictures of the two of them, but this time, it was from Takako's collection. They were under a shady tree, with picnic mat laid on the grass, complete with the picnic basket, pillows and some books. It was truly a sight to behold, especially when you focus on the two of them. He was lying down on the mat, his head laid on Takako's lap. He was most probably dozing off that time, he wasn't sure. Fuji focused his gaze on Takako. She was stroking the stray hairs off his face, her smile so serene, so peaceful, so…beautiful. _This was her doing, indeed. Only someone like her could detail a painting this much_, he added to his thoughts. If during that time, somebody had woken him up and told him that Takako would die today, he possibly could've beheaded that person with the picnic knife. But then, nobody did. So here he was now, sulking in his grief, pining for the one he loves…his Takako…his life. _We looked so good together_, he thought.

Fuji stood up and went to his studio. Here, he saw lots and lots of Takako's pictures – some planned, others funny pictures, but majority were stolen pictures. Also, he noticed that most of his pictures consisted of a smiling Takako, laughing Takako, an amused Takako or even a sleeping Takako. He noticed that none of his pictures showed sadness, grief or even stress, not that she knows those feelings anyway. He also remembered the time when he first moved in his condominium two years ago.

_They were arranging stuff in his studio, when Takako noticed a box labeled "personal collection". She asked Fuji what was inside the box, but he just smiled at her._

_"Oh come on Yuu-chan. If I'm going to be your wife and live here, I'll have to know every nook and cranny of this place, right? So, what's inside?"_

_"Saa…who knows. Maybe you'll have to see for yourself then." That was all what his boyfriend/fiancé told her. She looked at him expectantly, as if asking if she could open the box. Fuji just gave her one of those smiles that'll make you wonder whether it's safe or not, but knowing him, Takako took it as a yes._

_When she opened the box, she was surprised with what she saw. Her fiancé's personal collection turned out to be loads and loads of her pictures, stolen ones to be exact. She saw herself sleeping in one picture, then cooking in the next. She even saw one picture where she was pestering her dear brother! She let out an audible sigh, and wanted to ask Fuji when did he took all of those pictures, but knew better than doing so. She knew him, and most probably, he wouldn't answer, and just smile one of his freaky smiles._

Until now, Fuji still had that "personal collection" of his. And he kept most of it in albums and frames in his bedroom, living room, bathroom and anywhere else in his unit, or he just hung it in his studio for inspirational purposes, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was looking for a frame big enough for the canvass, but he couldn't seem to find one. So he decided to go to his bedroom and tuck the painting temporarily to his wall. _It'll stay there until I find a suitable frame_, he thought. Next, he looked for a silver necklace in his drawers. When he found one, he removed the pendant and put it back inside. He then put Takako's ring in the necklace and wore it around his neck. When he looked into the mirror, he promised himself that he would not take the necklace off, just as he also vowed to never love anyone but Takako.

---End of Flashback---

Fuji didn't notice that Eiji was behind him, not until the redhead tapped his shoulder.

"Oi Fuji. Would you just stay here alone or join us downstairs?" Eiji chuckled at his own question. Sure, after years of knowing Fuji, he was sure of what the tensai would do, but still, he find it rather amusing to ask an absentminded Fuji an obvious question.

"Saa…who knows Eiji. I'd like to join you and all, but I find myself rather attached to this place and the memories it brings back, after doing so much thinking." Fuji didn't look at Eiji. His voice was shaky, and he didn't want Eiji to notice that he had been or was crying. "Ne, Eiji…have you thought of how you became stronger because of a very difficult phase in your life? Have you ever thought of asking yourself questions like 'How did I become like this?', 'Why did I choose this?', 'What could've happened if this was my choice?' or a simple 'Do I need to thank anyone because they are part of what made me now?' Have you ever asked a question like that?"

Eiji was silent. _So this was why he was here. He was thinking_, he told himself. "Actually, I did. A lot of times, I have asked myself questions, most proved to have no definite answers."

"I think life's just like that Eiji. You ask questions, and wait, wait for the answers that you're never sure if they would come. Honestly, I, myself, have asked a lot of times the question 'Why was Takako taken away from me?'…but no answer came. That's why I vowed to love her, and only her, as long as I live. But looking back, I realized that, maybe, just maybe, it was all just a bad dream, more like a test of my strength. That when I pass the test, or wake from my dream, I'd find her, lying next to me, when I wake up one morning after a strenuous night. That I'd be able to hold her again, kiss her, hug her or just hear her voice. But then, all that are just fantasies, a deviation from reality. That's when I realize that because of everything that happened a few years ago, I became stronger. I was reborn. I was finally able to make the finest pearl that I could."

"Eh? A pearl?" Eiji was confused. One minute Fuji was talking about some rhetorical questions, the next minute he had a pearl.

"Yes Eiji. A pearl. The temple built by pain upon a grain of sand." With those words, Fuji kissed the ring/pendant of his necklace and walked toward the door. Eiji was left standing, pondering on Fuji's words. Until finally, when Fuji called him toward the door, he shrugged smiled, and told himself, _he has finally moved on_.

THE END

* * *

A/N: aahh…it's finally finished…took me two days to write just this epilogue…anyways, hope you liked the whole story…and well…hope you'd review…

Oh…I'd like to thank the following people…Lifehouse for the song "Hanging by a Moment", SR-71 for the song "My World" and my English 4 teacher, Mrs. Oblepias for the thought about the pearl… arigato gozaimasu!!

(Next fic…Ouran fic…hopefully…'coz I still don't have any idea what to write about...and...if you have any ideas for an Ouran, PoT, deathnote, air gear, flame of recca, tsubasa, kyou kara maou, or any other anime fic...please tell me...p)


End file.
